Unwanted Feelings
by KogoHanaTsuki
Summary: Rin is finally a adult. But there is just one problem Sesshomaru already has a future mate. Will Rin and Sesshomaru go their seperate ways? Or will new feelings awaken? Find Out! Chapter 12 up!
1. New Beginnigs

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my own. Wished I owned Lord Sesshomaru though...

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Rin was looking up at the night sky. Remembering the days she and Lord Sesshomaru use to journey together. Along with the annoying toad Jaken. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard Sesshomaru calling her.

"Hai Sesshomaru-san?" she asked , turning her head so she can look up at the inu youkai she grew so fond of the past years. Sesshomaru's eyes roamed over the young woman's body. Taking in ever single detail of her. From her midnight dark hair, to her dark brown eyes, to her slender neck , and arms. To her curved breasts, hips, and long legs. Back to her pink lips. Yes she has grown to be a beautiful young woman. Although he didn't want to tell her that.

"I want you to wait for me at the castle," he replied before turning on his heel. "Take Un and Ah with you". He said before walking toward the campfire. Rin looked after the youkai thinking why he would say something like that. Was he getting tired of her presence? Or was he planning something?

She got up and walked over to the two headed dragon, known as Ah and Un. "Tomorrow morning we go to the castle okay?" she replied curling up next to them and falling asleep. Sesshomaru walked over to the campfire and sat down next to it. "Jaken" he replied in a cold tone. The imp toad scurried to his master's side. "Yes milord?" he asked looking up at the silver hair youkai.

"Tomorrow we go to the eastern lands, is that clear." he replied looking at the toad. "Y...Yes milord", he replied. Sesshomaru gazed at the night sky thinking of how he was going to tell Rin, that he was getting a mate sooner then he applied. (_She would probably run away or start to cry_)he thought to himself.

The next morning Rin woke up and walked over to the stream to wash up. Letting down her hair and slipping off her kimono. She didn't know Sesshomaru was watching her in the distance. Wondering if he should tell her now or later. Not realizing it he started walking towards her. He stopped when he watched her nude form enter the water. Yes Rin was not a child anymore. She was about 17 now and very beautiful.

He immatediately adverted his gaze. He would not fall for a ningen, he would not make the same mistake his father made. Taking a ningen for a mate and having a hanyou for a brother. How can such a powerful inu youkai fall for a ningen.

Sesshomaru walked to the other side of the stream and waited for Rin to finish her bath. When he saw her come into view he called out to her. "Rin come here" he said in a cold tone. Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and stopped in the front of him. "Hai milord?" she asked, looking into his golden orbs.

Sesshomaru adverted his gaze. "I will be going to the eastern lands, to talk to my future mate, about arrangements for our wedding". Rin thought she was just having a nightmare.(_He didn't just say mate...did he?)_ Rin backed away from the youkai she loved so much. "M...mate?" she stuttered, she felt her chest start to tighten.

Sesshomaru watched Rin as he saw her eyes start to water. "Yes my mate, we will be getting married next year in the spring". He said with no emotion in his voice. Rin quickly turned on her heel and started running toward the forest. All that she knew is that she had to get away from him. I should have told him how I felt about him. Maybe I could have changed his mind. But Rin knew that he would never take a pathetic creature like her for a mate. She was a ningen nothing more and he was a powerful inu youkai of the western lands.

(_Why?)_ Was all that came to her mind. She wished she was born a youkai, then maybe he would have been interested in her. She now envy the female youkai who would marry her lord. Back in the clearing Sesshomaru stared in the forest where Rin just went four minutes ago. Jaken suddenly appeared at Sesshomaru's side. "Stay here and watch Un and Ah", replied Sesshomaru as he took off in the forest after Rin.

By now Rin was near a clearing. Not paying attention to where she was going she started to fall. She quickly grabbed the ledge and held on for dear life. A few minutes later Sesshomaru was at the ledge looking for Rin. When he caught her scent, he saw her still hanging on. "Hold on Rin" he replied as he grabbed her forearm. Sesshomaru was the last person she wanted to see.

She immatediately started to struggle, causing Sesshomaru to grip even harder then he intended. Rin then hit Sesshomaru causing him to lose his grip. Rin then started to fall. "RIN!" was the last thing she heard Sesshomaru say before she fell into complete darkness. Sesshomaru stared wide eye into the darkness. "Rin!"he called out, without noticing he felt water on his face.

Sesshomaru realize he was crying. He quickly wipe away the tears. Why did he feel this way? Is it because he had taken care of her all these years? He then smelled blood ,_her blood. _Sesshomaru eyes started to turn red then he was engulfed into a white ball. Flew up in the air and came down in his true form. He quickly but slowly put his two front paws in the cliff. Then he started to sniff for her scent, when he found her he gently pick her up in his mouth. Carefully not to puncture her body any more then it was.

Quickly he changed back into his youkai form. "Don't die on me Rin", said Sesshomaru.as he saw the gash in Rin's side. Quickly he ran deep into the forest to the scared grounds of Bokusen-Oh the scared tree. When he finally reached the scared tree it replied. "Lord Sesshomaru you have come to ask me about this young woman I assume." Sesshomaru gently put Rin near the scared tree. "Tell me how to save her, so I won't have to use Tenseiga." he replied. Bokusen-Oh looked at Sesshomaru and then towards the young lady.

"Give her some of your blood, when it hits a full moon she will be fully healed, but she will also be a youkai just like you." Bokusen-Oh replied. "Place her on my roots and then you sit opposite of her." Sesshomaru did as he was told. "You might a little pain but it will subside quickly". Bokusen-Oh replied. In no time Bokusen-Oh cut Sesshomaru's arm and began to draw blood. Transferring it to Rin. Sesshomaru began to greet his teeth as the pain severed. Then it subside. "Rest Lord Sesshomaru, the full moon will appear soon." Sesshomaru slowly walked over to Rin and sat next to her holding her close to him. Looking at the sky waiting for the moon to appear.

Okay please do not kill me. It is my first fanfic... I hoped you like it though...Please give me your reviews okay?


	2. New Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't once again own any Inu-Yasha characters... Still wished I owned Sesshomaru though.

Chapter 2: New Transformation

The sun shined through the trees and on Rin's face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She quickly got up and stretch. (_What happened yestersday?)_ I clearly remember running away from Sesshomaru and then my vision went black. When she looked around she was met with two golden orbs staring back at her.

"S..Sesshomaru!" she stutter and quickly got up. Sesshomaru slowly walked towards Rin and put his hand on her face. Rin immediately looked up at him in shock. "How are you feeling?" he asked remaining eye contact with the beautiful youkai in front of him.

She quickly turned away from him. "Why do you care?" she retored, "Aren't you suppose to go see your mate?" Sesshomaru swiftly moved in front of Rin stopping her. "I asked you a question, now answer it!" he demand. Rin looked away from him. "I feel weird," she said slowly. " I feel like there is a part of you inside of me." She finished looking down at her now clawed hands.

"W..What..did you do?" she asked wide eye looking up at him. Sesshomaru watched as Rin continue to stare at her hands. "I gave you some of my blood, and now you are a youkai." he replied looking at Rin's expression. Rin suddenly felt lite head and felt herself start to fall. Sesshomaru quickly caught her, lifting her up into his arms.

_(I knew this would happen)_ he thought to himself as he looked down at her. "Thank you Bokusen-Oh", he replied. Bokusen-Oh watched until Sesshomaru disappeared in the distance, with the young woman in his arms. _(She loves you, Sesshomaru I hope you realize that before you make a mistake)_. He thought to himself.

On the other side of the forest Jaken waited patiently for Sesshomaru's return. Along with Un and Ah. The two headed dragon suddenly raised it heads, as it saw Sesshomaru in the distance. Jaken finally saw Sesshomaru as well and started to run towards him. "Milord, I was so worried about you!" he cried. " Are you okay?"

Sesshomaru gently put Rin on Un and Ah's back. "Jaken let's go". He replied as he started to walk holding on to Un and Ah's reins. Later on that day Rin awoke to the sound of a scratch on her door. "Rin may I come in?"a servant named Fali asked. "Y...Yeah sure." she replied as she quickly put her feet on the floor. Fali walked in and stopped dead in her tracks.

There was something different about Rin. Fali couldn't put her finger on it except the fact, that her scent changed. "Lord Sesshomaru wants to see in his study". She replied as she went into the bathroom to start the water. "But first you must bathe. Rin followed Fali into the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes. Deposit them on the floor.

She slowly got in the bath. "I will be waiting outside, let me know if you need anything" Fali replied as she exited Rin's room. Rin stared for a few moments, before looking at her now clawed hands. (_Why did her Lord save her?)_ She thought _(He was suppose to go to the Northern Lands, to make arrangements with his future mate)._

Rin got out of the tub and looked in the mirror at herself. She no longer looked like a ningen. But a youkai, her hair was still black but had white ends, her face had one fuscia stripes on both sides, her eyes were golden. She like at her nude form and saw more fuscia stripes on her hands, hips and legs.

Rin quickly moved out of the bathroom into her room. To the closet and pick out a purple kimono with sakura's all over it. She dried herself off and quickly put it on, brushed her hair and then braid it into one single braid. She walked out of her room and down the hallway to Sesshomaru's studyroom. She gently knocked on the door and awaited a response. "Come in" Sesshomaru replied in a monotone.

Rin opened the door and walk into her Lord's study, she had been there a couple of times when she was younger. Sesshomaru eyes followed her until her eyes met with his. "Sit down Rin", he replied as his eyes roam her body. "Your attitude yestersday was unacceptable, don't let it happen again" he finished. Rin was silent but nodded her head in approval. "Why save me when you were suppose to be going to the Northern Lands?" she asked her voice cracking with emotion.

Sesshomaru look out the window for a few minutes before answering. "What I do now and when ever is my business not yours" he replied. Rin stared at the youkai a little longer before rushing out the door. "Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled. The imp toad rushed into the room and waited for Sesshomaru's orders. "We will be leaving for the Northern Lands tonight is that clear." he replied coldly. "Y...Yes milord." the toad replied and left.

Rin ran out into the garden, she laid down on the bench. _(Why do you have to be so cold?)_ She though to herself. _(Can't you see that I love you?)_ She then walked to the stables where Ah and Un were. They immatediately came to the girl.

Rin smiled and pat Ah and Un on the head. "You guys have always been there for me, just like Lord Sesshomaru has". She replied and sat next to the two headed dragon. Ah and Un laid down next to Rin and kept her warm.

Sesshomaru walked outside and smelled Rin's scent. He slowly walked toward the stables and found her curled up in Ah and Un's tail. He slowly but carefully picked her up in his arms and made his way back towards the castle.

He gently lied her down in her bed and then covered her up. Before Sesshomaru left he heard Rin talking in her sleep. "Why can't...you see that I love you Sess..." she mumbled. Sesshomaru quickly turned around and looked down at the sleeping girl.

"Good-bye Rin" he whispered before exiting her room. Fali waited for his orders by the door. "Make sure she stays inside until I get back, is that clear" he replied, as he slowly walked down the hallway. "Yes Milord" replied Fali as she watched the inu youkai leave.

Gomen-nasai everyone! Sorry I took so long on Chapter two! Please don't kill me! Thanks for the reviews...


	3. Unwanted Feelings

Unwanted Feelings

By: KogoHanaTsuki

Chapter 3:Unwanted Feelings

Disclaimer: I still don't own fluffy...Damn it all..Thanks for the reviews everyone! Okay Onward!

Rin's words repeatedly ran through Sesshomaru's head. As he was walking through Field of Ignorance. _(Why him, why would Rin love him!)_ He thought to himself. _( Well no matter...I will soon have a mate, and I won't have to think about her much longer). _"Milord what is wrong? You seemed trouble?" Jaken asked looking up at the silver haired youkai.

Sesshomaru continued to walk through the grassy plains, but then stop. "Jaken how long have I tooken care of Rin?" he asked in a monotone voice. Jaken thought for a few minutes and then replied. "About eleven years Milord why?" he asked. Sesshomaru eyes widen, but they quickly went back to their normal size. _(Eleven years he had taken care of Rin)._ "Nothing let's go Jaken" he replied before walking again. With Jaken following behind.

Morning shined through the window and on to Rin's face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. _(I thought I heard Lord Sesshomaru last night)._ There was a light knock at the door, then Fali replied. "Miss Rin may I come in?" she asked. Rin looked at the door for a few seconds, before repling. "Yes". Fali opened the door to find Rin standing in the middle of the room. "Fali was Lord Sesshomaru here last night?" she asked.

Fali looked at Rin then adverted her gaze. "Yes he was, he put you in bed, then left for the Northern Lands". She replied looking at the tears building up in Rin's eyes. "W...Why didn't he take me with him?" she cried. Fali slowly walked towards Rin and place a hand on her shoulder. "He gave me orders to have you eat and stay her." she replied. Rin looked teary eye at Fali. "I won't!" she replied as she quickly ran to closet and pulled out a navy blue kimono with leaves on it. She then quickly put it on, brush her teeth, brushed her hair, washed her face all in a matter of seconds. Fali was surprised how fast it took Rin to do all that, normally it would have taken her an hour to get ready.

"How long ago did he leave?" Rin asked looking at Fali, with determination in her face. Fali never seen Rin in this matter, but she then remember she had a different scent to her now. "Five hours ago, you can't possibly caught up with him Rin". Rin was by the back door in two seconds flat. She turned to her profile before answering. "Oh yes I will and if I don't I be close enough". She replied and ran out the back door to the stables. "I'M TAKING AH AND UN WITH ME!" she yelled before she had the two headed dragon, already on her heels.

Rin started her journey after Lord Sesshomaru. By now Lord Sesshomaru was nearing Kasasagi Town. "Jaken go into town and get supplies and don't be long" he replied. As he leaned against a rock and waited. "Y..Yes Milord" he replied as he quickly ran into town, in an old man disguise. Sesshomaru couldn't stop thinking about Rin. He made her a youkai, but still he had a mate. _(You know you want her..)_ His mind was saying. Sesshomaru quickly shrugged the thought of having Rin as a mate. _(I won't allow it! I care for her yes..but taking her as my mate never!)_ He retorted to himself. But deep down Sesshomaru knew he was wrong. He did want Rin, but couldn't understand the reason why.

Jaken already came back with supplies and carried them on his back. "Ready Lord Sesshomaru". He replied. Sesshomaru started to walk pass Jaken continuing up the road. "We will soon set camp once we get close to Akebi road". He replied. "Y..Yes Milord". Replied the imp toad as he follow the inu youkai.

"Next time I need to wake up early, it's already the closing in on the evening" replied Rin impatiently.Two hours had passed since Rin left. The sun was now setting. "Ah and Un can you sense Lord Sesshomaru anywhere?" she asked the two headed head. Ah and Un raised his heads two the sky and sniffed for their Lord's scent. He started to growl which alerted Rin. She got into a battle stance, but forgot she didn't have any weapon.

"Come out, Whoever you are!" she yelled and stared a the shadowy figures in the distance. There was about four of them. They slowly started to close in on the young youkai woman and the two headed dragon. Their eyes blood shot red as they showed their fangs. _(What am I going to do now?)_ Rin thought to herself, as they close in like hungry predators about to devour their prey.

Okay! I know this chapter is short. Or at least I think so! O At least it's done. Please let me know what you think! Thanks again!


	4. Instincts

Unwanted Feelings

KogoHanaTsuki

Chapter 4: Instincts

The four shadowy figures close in on Rin, Ah and Un. "What do I do now?" asked Rin to herself. Ah and Un stepped in and used their fire breath killing two instantly.

Rin ran full speed into one of the shadowy figures knocking it on the ground. Then she jumped into the air and unfurled a long purple whip striking them with it repeatdly.

The shadowy figures coward in fear, as Rin's feet touched the ground. She slowly walked up the creatures, her face emotionless. "Leave now while I'm feeling mericuful." She replied in a cold tone. The two creatures quickly scurried away,not looking a single glance back at the female youkai.

Rin stared at her taloned hands for a little while longer, before turning her attention back to Ah and Un. "Did that just come from me?" she asked, more to herself then to the two headed dragon. Ah and Un shook their heads in unison.

"Well let's get going", she replied and grabbed the reins. As she continued walking in the shadowy forest with the two headed dragon by her side.

Rin continued walking down the rocky path with Ah and Un behind her. She sensed a lot of demons in the area, she was trying her bested to keep her cool. _(Why did you have to go Sess..)_. She thought to herself, as a Kasasagi Town came into view.

"We'll rest here for the night". Rin replied as she stopped in front a large boulder. She slowly caught a familiar scent on the boulder.

"Wait a minute!", she replied sniffing the boulder. "Lord Sesshomaru has been here!". She slowly slid down the rock, resting her head on the rock. Ah and Un curled up next to her. Rin fianlly fell asleep with Ah and Un under the stars.

The next morning Rin was awaken by the sound of peoples voices. "A demon!" cried a woman. Rin slowly opened her eyes and found a crowd gather around Ah and Un and her. "W..What's going on?" Rin asked still in sleepy. Ah and Un growled at the people, making them back away a few steps. "Leave now demon!" yelled a man.

_(Demon, Is he talking about me?) _Rin though to herself. Rin looked down at herself . She still had pointed ears, fuscia stripes, on each side of her face and hands, fangs, long talons, and her hair had silver at the end. Rin stared a little longer before she looked up at the crowd of people, then at Ah and Un. "Ah and Un let's go" replied Rin, as she jumped on the two headed dragons back.

After awhile in the sky Rin smelled her lord's scent in the air. "I smell Lord Sesshomaru!" she replied excitedly. "How about you Ah and Un?" she asked. Ah and Un grunted and then speed up their pace.

Meanwhile Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken were passing Akebi Villiage when Sesshomaru suddenly stopped in his tracks. Jaken crashed into him. He slowly looked up at the silvered hair youkai. "Is there something wrong Milord?" asked the ugly toad (I really hate Jaken ).

Sesshomaru smirked and turned towards the green imp. "We are being followed, let's wait and see who it is" he replied. Evening was now setting Rin, Ah and Un softly landed on the ground. "Stay here and don't make a sound." replied Rin.

Ah and Un shake their head and layed down. Rin slowly walked towards the campsite and peeked through some bushes. She only saw Jaken snoring soundfully near a tree, but Lord Sesshomaru was no where to be found.

(Where is he?) She thought to herself , when suddenly she sense poison behind her. Don't move". Replied a voice whispering in her ear.

IM SOOOO SORRY ! FOR TAKING SO LONG, OR ACTUALLY I WASN'T MOTAVIATED+ Please don't kill me!


	5. Full of Surprises

Title: Unwanted Feelings

Author: KogoHanaTsuki

Chapter 5:Full of Surprises

"Don't move" replied the monotone voice in her ear. Rin froze as her attacker slowly escorted her the campfire. Sesshomaru slowly turned her around golden orbs burning into golden brown ones. "What are you doing here Rin?" he replied coldly. Rin just stared wide-eye at the handsome youkai. "Answer me Rin!" replied Sesshomaru his voice sounding annoyed.

Rin looked up at him before replying. "I...I wanted to go with you Milord, so I can meet your future mate" she replied still shocked from a few minutes ago. Ah and Un came into view and lied by the fire. Sesshomaru looked up at them then back towards Rin. "Very well but don't fall behind" he replied before walking into the forest.

Rin watched him until he wasn't there anymore. (Did I make him mad?) She asked herself., as she walked over to the two headed dragon lay down. "Good night Ah and Un" she replied before closing her eyes. Sesshomaru walked until her came to an open view.

He then walked until he was in the middle of the opened area and looked up at the night sky. (Why did she follow me?) He thought to himself. (I should have told her to go home). But Sesshomaru really had no intention of letting her go back, since she came this far. Sesshomaru shake his head then sat under a tree and fell asleep.

The next morning they were off. Rin walked behind Ah and Un. (I guess he is mad, he hasn't said a word to me) she thought to herself, as she lowered her head. Sesshomaru noticed Rin falling behind he stopped and turned around. "Rin" he replied watching the female youkai. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. "Y..Yes Milord?"

Sesshomaru walked up to Rin and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm not mad at you, just surprised that you wanted to meet my mate" he replied. Rin started to breath heavy as she felt pleasure run down her spine. Sensing it, Sesshomaru quickly turned and begun to walk ahead. Rin just stared at as he silver tress swayed back and forth, on his back.

She touched her face and realized she was blushing. (Are you interested in me Sess?). She thought as she continue walking. Noon struck as they reached the Old Road. (Only a little further) Thought Sesshomaru as he turned to see how everyone else was holding up. Jaken was breathing heavy so was Rin. Ah and Un also looked tired.

"We'll rest here for an hour and be on our way" he replied looking at Rin. Jaken and Rin both nodded their heads. Rrin walked to an open area where wild flowers were blooming. (I'll pick a few flowers for Milord's wife-to-be...) Rin thought to herself as she started to pick some. (Even if Lord Sesshomaru does mate with her..).

Rin sat on the grass and stared at the colorful selection of flowers. "Why her and not me?" she replied as tears began to stream down her face. Sesshomaru watched her every move, then stopped as he heard her crying. He slowly made his way over to her, he gently touched her shoulder. Startled Rin looked up and gasped. "L...Lord Sesshomaru!" she quickly began to wipe the tears from her face. Sesshomaru sat next to Rin.

"Why are you crying Rin?" he asked . Rin just looked at him. "It...It's nothing!" she replied , as she quickly got up and ran further into the fields of flowers. (Why do I care what's wrong) he thought to himself. He slowly began to inhale her scent, making sure it wasn't noticable. He loved the scent of Rin. He then inhaled again , his stance becoming still.

(No it can't be! Why at a time like this?) There was no mistake, Rin was in heat. Sesshomaru stand there for a few minutes trying to maintain his arouse for the girl. He then watched as Rin moved quickly to the bushes. "Why now of all times!" he heard her yell.

Sesshomaru quickly walked back where Jaken and the two headed dragon were. "I'm going ahead start coming when Rin is back" he replied as he began walking . "Y..Yes Milord"replied the imp as he stared after the silver haired youkai.

(Why didn't he just wait for us?) He thought to himself as Rin emerge from the bushes. "Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked searching for the inu youkai. "He went on ahead we should hurry to catch up with him." he replied. "Okay", replied Rin as she grabbed Ah and Un's reins.

Okay there is Chapter 5! Whew! I hope you like it...Six is on it's way! And thanks again for reading my Fanfic!


	6. Beginning of Trouble

Title: Unwanted Feelings

Author: KogoHanaTsuki

Chapter 6 : Beginning of Trouble

Two hours passed as they reached the entrance to the mansion. Sesshomaru was already there being hugged by a female inu youkai, with blue hair and silver eyes. When she saw Rin she immatediately let go of him. "Who is she?"she asked, her voice sounding of the Northern Lands tongue.

She was dress in the richest of silk kimonos with white lily petals on it , while the rest was navy blue, the sash gold. Sesshomaru turned facing Rin before responding. "Her name is Rin she is a companion but more like a daughter to me" he replied. "Oh! I see!" replied the female youkai, as she walked up to Rin. "Nice to meet you, my name is Nayami, I hope we can be the best of friends" she finished as she grabbed Rin's hand and led her towards the huge front door.

Rin surprised looked around the garden. It was covered with colorful flowers and the greenest of trees and grass Rin has every seen. Sesshomaru watched as his future mate escort Rin inside the mansion. Jaken also watched as he grabbed the reins of Ah and Un. Once inside Nayami had Rin run up a golden stair well with white marble stairs, once in the hallway which had red carpet going in each direction.

Marble poles line each room. Nayami finally stopped and opened the door to a bedroom, which had purple curtains, bed, and even the bathroom. "Wow this is pretty!" replied Rin as she quickly went into the bathroom. "Glad you like it" replied Nayami, as she walked out of the room. "Be a dear and bathe the water is in the tub, my servant will bring you some fresh clothes".

She finished and exited before Rin could say anything. "Thank you..." replied Rin as she undress, not noticing that someone was watching her. As Rin got into the tub she thought about what Sesshomaru said. _(She is a companion but more like a daughter to me)_ Rin lower her gaze as a tear ran down her face.

_(Why?)_She thought to herself as she rested her head against end of the tub. On the other side of the mansion Sesshomaru was also bathing. Nayami snuck behind Sesshomaru, immatediately without warning Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist. "Sesshomaru it's me!" yelled Nayami. Sesshomaru turned towards her his face surprised, as he released her wrist.

"Nayami don't sneak up behind me , I could have seriously hurt you or worst" he replied, looking at her wrist which was red. "Sorry" he replied as Nayami rubbed her wrist. "It's okay I came to bathe with you"she replied, "Or brush your lovely hair for you" she replied as a smirk cross her face. Sesshomaru turned back around and settled in the tub.

"Brush my hair and that is all" he replied in a monotone voice. "Party pooper!" whined Nayami as she gently held a lock of silver hair and begun to brush it. " Did you know your darling Rin is in heat" replied Nayami. Sesshomaru's eyes-widen but then returned to normal size, he gather himself before answering his mate. "Yes I know she is in heat, let's leave it at that" he replied.

Meanwhile Rin was getting dressed in a purple kimono with sakura petals on it, the sash was pink. Her hair was braided into four separate ones with curls at the ends. Her bangs were also curled. She wore purple eyeshadow, pink blush, and lipstick. "You look beautiful Rin" replied the servant. Rin looked at herself in the mirror , she didn't even recognize herself.

She slowly was escorted to the stairwell where she waited on the top. On the other side Sesshomaru and Nayami were walking down the other stairwell. Rin's eyes widen as she scanned her Lord's attire.His hair was neatly brushed back. He was wearing a silk yukata with gold on the collar and sleeves, the rest was white, his pants were also white, the sash gold, boots also gold. Nayami's hair was in a dozen ringlets with a golden crown hair piece on top of her head.

Her kimono was a silk red with golden designs on it along with the sash and dress shoes. Rin never seen Sesshomaru look so elegant. She was speechless as she was escorted down the stairs by a rather handsome inu youkai. Rin blushed and looked away, as they reached the banquet hall. At the end of one side of the long table was the Lord of the Northern Lands on the other end his mate.

He smiled as he saw Lord Sesshomaru and his daughter enter the room. Sesshomaru pulled a chair out and waited for his mate to sit down. When she did he slowly pushed the chair in and then sat next to her. On the other side of the table Rin was also being seated by the youkai who escorted her down the stairs. He then sat next to her. "Ah Lord Sesshomaru how nice to see you, it been far too long" the older youkai known as Lord Takemura replied.

"Yes far too long indeed " replied Sesshomaru as he looked up at the older youkai. "Who is your lovely lady friend?" asked the female youkai known as Lady Ritsuko. Sesshomaru then looked across the table at Rin and didn't even recognize her. "She is like a daughter to me" replied Sesshomaru as he stared at the male youkai sitting next to Rin. "It seems that my son Lukenshi is interested in her" replied Lady Ritsuko. Sesshomaru didn't respond but stared daggers at the male youkai sitting next to his dear Rin. "Sesshomaru?"replied Lady Ritsuko, trying to get his attention. "Sesshomaru?"

That's the end of Chapter 6! Find out what happens in chapter 7! What will Sesshy do?

Please Review!


	7. Unwanted Thoughts

Title: Unwanted Feelings

Author: Kogo Hana Tsuki

Chapter 7: Unwanted Thoughts

Sesshomaru broke eye contact with Lukenshi and turned his attention back towards Lady Ritsuko. "I'm sorry what were you saying?" he asked looking up at the older female youkai. "I asked where did you find such a lovely daughter?" she repeated. Nayami quickly jumped up from the table slamming her hands down on the top. "Mother Please!" she retorted with anger. "Can we please talk about something else!"

She replied glaring at Rin. Sesshomaru looked up at his future wife, then he turn his attention towards Rin. (Kami she's beautiful) thought Sesshomaru as he continue to look at Rin. Nayami glared at Rin then back towards Sesshomaru without warning she grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "So my darling do you want to get married earlier?" asked Nayami as leaned on her future mate. Nayami then watched Rin's expression , her eyes were down cast.

(Teach her to mess with me!) Thought Nayami. "Well?" Nayami replied trying to get a answer from the silver haired youkai. Rin couldn't take it anymore she quickly got up from the table and ran out of the banquet room. Sesshomaru watched Rin then he excuse himself from the table. "Excuse me" he replied as he slowly got up. Nayami quickly grabbed on to his arm and looked up at her future mate. "Let her go!" she cried out.

Sesshomaru stared down at the female youkai. "Nayami, let Sesshomaru go! replied Lady Ritsuko. Nayami released Sesshomaru arm and watched as he ran out of the banquet room. By now Rin was in front of the mansion, she ran until she came to a water fall.

She then fell to her knees and watched the waterfall. As tears streamed down her face. "Why!" she cried out loudly as she looked up at the night sky. "Why couldn't it been me!"

Sesshomaru was standing behind Rin, he heard everything she said. He really didn't know what to say to her. "I should have never came." Rin cried.

"Why is that Rin?" asked a monotone voice behind her, Rin quickly turned around to find Sesshomaru standing over her. "Because all I do is cause you trouble." she replied. Sesshomaru kneeled down next to Rin. "It is a honor to have you with me". Rin turned away from the silver haired youkai. Sesshomaru was still trying to keep his composer as Rin's scent was driving him mad.

Not realizing his action to the girl Sesshomaru's lips crashed with hers. Nayami was watching the whole thing. Rin's eyes widen as she melted, and fell into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru was still shocked about what he had just done. He held Rin in his arms as he was thing of what to say next. (This is wrong!) Thought Rin as she pulled herself away from the youkai she loved.

She then turned and ran off. Sesshomaru watched as she left. (What was I thinking?) He though to himself as he sensed Nayami's presence. He turned around and caught the female youkai's hand. "What the hell!" yelled Nayami as tears streams down her face. "I thought she was like a daughter to you?" she asked. Sesshomaru stared down at the female youkai. He then released her hand and walked passed her. "I'm talking to you!" she cried out. "Suman" he replied and continue walking back towards the mansion. By now Rin was at the stables she ran up th Ah and Un and hugged them. "Why me?" she cried as she stayed next to the two headed dragon.

Early the next morning whispers were coming out of Nayami's room. "She already making a move on your mate, don't worry she is cute after all." replied Lukenshi as he look at his sister and grin. "Make he unpure so no one wants her!" replid Nayami as Lukenshi walked out of her room.

Later that day Sesshomaru went to check on Rin to find her corner by Lukenshi. "Come on let me show you around." He replied looking down on the young female youkai. (She is hot) thought Lukenshi. (Maybe I can take her as my mate). Sesshomaru quickly moved in front of Rin. He then glared at Lukenshi. "Leave now." he replied coldly.

Lukenshi back stepped until his back bumped into the door. "Some other time then" he replied and walked out. Sesshomaru turned and looked down at Rin, he gently lifted her face . Rin slowly looked up at him, as pleasure began to run up her spine. "Did he touch you?" he asked caressing her cheek. Rin looked away before shaking her head. She then began to walk pass the inuyoukai she loved so much.

'I...I'll be fine" she stuttered and started walking back towards the mansion. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he quickly grabbed Rin's wrist. " Rin slowly turned around. "Rin I want you stay away from him" he replied. Rin shake her head in approval and then began walking up the stairs leading towards the mansion.

I am ssssssssssooooooooooo sorry for not writing so long.. I haven't been motivated! Please forgive me! Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	8. Danger Part I

Title: Unwanted Feelings

Author: KogoHanaTsuki

Chapter 8: Danger Part I

Early the next morning Rin was letting Lukenshi escorted her through the mansion. They then turned into a room full of paintings. "How cute" replied Rin, as she spotted a picture of Lukenshi as a pup. She then saw a picture of Lady Ritsuko. "Your mother is beautiful" she replied still looking at the picture. "Not as beautiful as you Rin" he retorted catching the young female youkai blush.

He gently took Rin's hands and held them, before locking eyes with her. "Rin would you do me the honor of dating you?" he asked catching the girl off guard. Rin blushed ten shades of red before turning quickly away from Lukenshi.

"I...I'm going to have to think about it" she stuttered as Lukenshi lead her down the stairs to the banquet hall."Breakfast is served" replied the neko servant. Rin looked up just in time to see Sesshomaru's expression. He looked shocked but angry at the same time.

He then adverted his gaze and lead Naymai to the other side of the diner table. Lukenshi lead Rin to a chair and pulled it out so she could sit in it. "T...Thank you" replied Rin as she sat down. Lukenshi slowly scooted the chair up to the table before he sat down next to her.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he glared across the table at Lukenshi. Nayami also looked across the table at the pair. (Excellent) she thought to herself as Lukenshi slowly put his arm around the dazed girl.

Rin didn't do anything except stare down at the table. After breakfast Rin was startled when Sesshomaru grabbed her by her forearm and lead to his chambers. Once inside he swiftly closed the door behind him.

"Rin why have you disobeyed me?" he asked coldly, as he stared down at her. Rin looked up at him before answering him. "Why should I ?" she retorts, a bit surprised by her own out burst. "You're getting married what I do or did is my business not yours" she yelled.

She looked down at the floor. Before she knew what happens Rin found Sesshomaru's hand lifting her chin so she looked up at him, while his other hand rested on the side of her head.

"So you don't want me to care anymore?" he asked. (This part is so out of character O) Tears streams down Rin's face as she slowly moved Sesshomaru's hand from her face. She then lowered her head before answering. "No, I don't" she replied before she quickly bolted out of the room.

Sesshomaru stared at the empty space that Rin a few seconds ago was. (Why do I care so much about her?) He thought to himself (Why do I love her so much?). Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he looked up at the ceiling. (I love her) he realize. "Damn!"

Rin ran down the stairs not paying attention to where.She was going she chased into a solid chest. Gentle hands rested on Rin's shoulders. She slowly looked up at the person she collided with. "Lukenshi!" she replied with shock in her voice. "Rin, what's wrong?" he as softly with concern in his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it" she replied as she turned away from him.

Lukenshi gently took Rin's hand and lead her outside toward the flower garden. Then they slowly sat on the bench. "Rin" he replied as he slowly lifted her chin, making her look up at him. Without warning he kissed her.

Shocking her as she pulled away. "W..What is you doing?" she asked as she blushed furiously. The sun was now setting as Sesshomaru was spending time with Nayami. "Sesshy darling do you want to eat dinner early?" she asked as she leaned against the silver hair youkai.

"I don't care" he replied solemnly. Back outside Lukenshi was on top of Rin. His lips firmly pressed against hers, and his hands holding her down. Rin struggle to get free, but it was no use. Lukenshi was too strong.

She tightly shut her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. (Sesshomaru was right about Lukenshi!) Thought Rin. (Why didn't I listen to him...Sesshomaru help me!) She cried out in her mind.

Okay! There's Chapter Eight for ya! I know it's short so please don't kill me!


	9. Danger Part II

Author: KogoHanaTsuki

Title: Unwanted Feelings

Chapter 9: Danger Part II

It was night fall as Lukenshi continued his assault on Rin. He had already ripped the top of her kimono and was getting ready to bite her neck. "Stop it!" cried out Rin as she hit Lukenshi in the face. "Why are you doing this?" she asked looking up at him. "Rin you're driving every male to the brink of no return." he yelled pinning the young female youkai.

Rin looked confused as she thought about Lukenshi's words. "I..I don't understand what you mean." she replied with a puzzled expression on her face. Lukenshi looked down on her before answering. "You're in heat Rin and I can't hold back any longer".Rin started to scream as loud as she could.

Quickly she was silence by her right cheek sting. She barely realized that Lukenshi had slap her. Ah and Un heard the young youkai's cry and quickly went in search for her. Sesshomaru also heard Rin's scream and left in search of the girl. Nayami watched furiously as her future mate left. "Damn it!" she yelled.

Before Lukenshi cold tear the rest of Rin's kimono, he was thrown away form her. He quickly landed back on his feet and looked up at the person who stop him. Red eyes burned into him. "Don't ever come near her again" growled Sessshomaru as he gently picked up the unconscious girl in his arms. He then turned to his profile before leaving. "Or you will regret the day you meet me", he replied coldly.

Lukenshi slowly got up and dusted himself of. (There always another day). He thought to himself as he walked toward the mansion. As Sesshomaru carried Rin up the stairs he heard a gasp from the top of the stairway. He looked up to see Lady Ritsuko covering her mouth. Concern was in her eyes as she looked down on the young female youkai. "What happen to her?" she asked as Sesshomaru reached the top of the stairs.

Sessshomaru stopped in his tracks before responding. "It was your son" he replied as he continued to walk down the hallway. He then walked until he came in front of his chamber, he slowly walked in and gently deposit the girl on his bed. He covered her up , then sat on the window sill.

The next morning Rin open her eyes to sunlight on her face. Everything that happen the night before quickly flood her mind. Wide eyed Rin quickly sat up and looked around the room. Her eyes then rested on the figure in the armchair. Golden eyes stared back at the girl. "Sesshomaru" she replied with shock in her voice.

"I see you're awake Rin." replied Sesshomaru as he got up from his chair an walked over to the female youkai. Tears ran down Rin's face as she thought about the event that occurred yesterday. "I..I'm...so sorry" cried Rin between sobs. "I ..I should have listen..." Rin was fell silent as her eyes widen. Sesshomaru was hugging her. "Sesshomaru?" she questioned as he release her.

"Rin don't ever disobey me again". He replied as he slowly lifted her chin, making her look up at him. "Yes Sesshomaru" she replied as she threw her arms around the silvered hair youkai. Sesshomaru gently put one of his hands on the girls head, while the other was embracing her. "Rin I have something to tell you" he replied as he let go of the girl once more. "But I don't know how to tell you" he finished as a light blush grazed his cheeks. Rin never seen Sesshomaru blush before, so she stop hugging him and waited for him to continue.

"Yes Milord?" she questioned the youkai. Sesshomaru locked eyes with the beauty before him. "I...I love you" he replied as his blush deepen. Rin's eyes widen when she heard the youkai who took care of her all these years just confess his feelings for her.

"Really?" she asked as she slowly put her hand on the youkai's face. "This Sesshomaru will not repeat him" he replied as he lean into her touch. "Do you love me as a daughter or as a..." Before Rin could finish her sentence Sesshomaru had kissed her. Silencing her completely.

"As a mate" he replied looking at the dazed girl. Rin's eyes widen once more as she thought about Nayami. "B..But you have Nayami". She retorted and turned away from him. (That's right) thought Sesshomaru as he got up from the bed. "Are you not going to marry her?" Asked Rin looking up at the silver hair youkai.

Sesshomaru locked eyes with Rin before he respond "Yes I am" he said with no emotion in his voice. Rin gasp at what she just heard. "But why?" she asked. Sesshomaru once more sat on the bed and cupped Rin's chin in his hand. "Don't you know already Rin?" he asked as he stared into her golden eyes.

Rin blushed as Sesshomaru lean into her. "I want you Rin, you are the only person that makes me full whole." he replied as he kissed her. Rin deepen the kiss as Sesshomaru ran a hand through her black locks.

"Sesshomaru" she replied in a husky voice. Her eye lids were heavy with passion as she stared into the silver youkai's face. Sesshomaru looked down at the beauty before him. He wasn't sure if he could hold back his want for the girl any longer. She was still in heat and Sesshomaru was losing the battle fast.

Meanwhile Lady Ritusko was yelling at her son. "What the hell were you thinking!" she yelled as she slap him across the face. Lukenshi glared at his mother as his cheek stung. "Answer me!" she yelled. Lukenshi locked eyes with his mother before responding. "I want her!" he retorted as he saw his mothers surprise expression. "I want her as my mate!"

Okay that's it for Chapter 9! There will be lemon in Chapter 10! So continue reading and please review! Bye for Now!


	10. A Nite to Remember

Title: UnWanted Feelings

Author: KogoHana Tsuki

Chapter 10: A Nite to Remember

"How can you love someone you barely know?" asked a monotone voice. Lukenshi and Lady Ritsuko turned their attention towards the door of the Living Room. "Father!" replied Lukenshi in a surprise voice. Lord Takemura slowly walked up to his son and waited for him to respond. "I...I just do" he replied as he lowered his gaze.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was staring down at the beautiful flower before him. Passion filled his eyes as he realize how much he wanted Rin. "Rin" he replied in a husky voice losing control fast. He passionately kissed her as he removed the rest of her kimono. Rin blushed under his gaze as he gently touched her face.

"Are you sure you are ready?" he asked before stripping. Rin's eyes locked with his as she answered him. "Yes" she replied as she helped him strip off his armor. Rin's eyes roamed over his body for the first time. Her eyes widen at the size of his member. "I...is that normal?" she asked. Sesshomaru smirked at Rin's expression. "As far as I'm concern it is, I am a youkai after all". He replied as he slowly sat down on the bed in front of Rin.

He then begun to kiss Rin again moving from her jawline to her neck then to her supple breasts. He took one in his mouth, while massaging the other. Rin blush deepen. Sesshomaru then moved to her stomach placing soft kisses all the way down until he came to her legs.

Rin blushed furiously as she quickly shut her legs. Sesshomaru slowly lifted his head as he looked up at Rin's face. "Rin, if you are not ready tell me now." he replied. Before Rin could reply there was a knock at the door. Rin and Sesshomaru both froze as they heard Nayami at the door

. "Sesshomaru can I come in?" she replied. Rin quickly jumped fromthe bed and ran into the bathroom. Sesshomaru quickly got dress as Nayami respond again. "Sesshomaru darling are you there?" Sesshomaru slowly answered "What is it Nayami?" he replied. "Um dinner is ready".

"I'll be down in twenty minutes". He finished as he locked eyes with Rin. "Okay" she replied Rin and Sesshomaru stared at each a litle while before washing up and getting dressed. Before exiting Sesshomaru slowly walked up to her placing his hand on her cheek. "We will continue this later" he replied before catching her lips once more.

"Okay"she replied as she waited for Sesshomaru to leave first. She soon followed. Few minutes later Sesshomaru and Rin emerged into the dining room. "Ah Lord Sesshomaru and Rin we thought youtwo would sleep in," repsonded Lord Takemura. Rin seeing Lukenshi quickly hides behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared at Lukenshi before escorting Rin to a chair. After she was seated he sat next to her and respond. "Sorry to keep you waiting". Nayami sat on the other side of Sesshomaru glaring at Rin. Lady Ritsuko looked at Rin before replying. "Are you okay my dear?" Rin blushed remembering what could have happen to her if her Lord didn't save her. "Ex...excuse me" Rin replied as she quickly go up and ran out of the dining room. Then ran up the stairs into her room. Quickly she shut the door and slid down to the floor.

"Sess" she softly replies as she brings her knees to ther chest and rest her head on top of them. Everyone looked in shock as Rin left. "D...did I say something wrong?" asked Lady Ritsuko. Sesshomru was silent for a few seconds before answering. "No, I'll check on her in a bit". He replied and began to eat. Nayami glared at the door where Rin had gone. (Damn her) she thought to herself.

Late at night Sesshomaru quietly walked in the hallway to in's room. He slowly open the door and walked in closing it softly behind him. He then walked over to Rin's bed and looked down at her sleeping in a silk red kimono which was open from the collar down to her chest. Sesshomaru stiffen as blood pooled into his lyons.

Rin had seemed to kick the sheets off and was sleeping half nake, her creamy thighs were glowing in the moonlight. Sesshomaru leaned down and capture her lips as he slowly removed the rest of her kimono. Rin slowly opened her eyes, seeing Sesshomaru over her she quickly moved to a sitting position, her face flushed as she realize she was topless. She quickly tried pulling the silk material back up but Sesshomaru stipped her as he slowly sat on the bed.

Rin slowly looked up at the silvered hair youkai and saw the passion in his eyes. She slowly crawled on all fours and kissed him on the lips. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Rin by the shoulders and gently lay her back on the bed. He then started taking off the rest of her kimono, while his other hand was massaging her breast.

Sesshomaru kissed down her stomach until he came to her legs. Rin blushed as Sesshomaru gently took off her panties and began to lick her sweet center. Rin quickly cover her mouth as she moaned. Sesshomaru incerted a finger in her womanhood. Rin felt light headed as her walls closed tightly on his finger.

Sesshomaru gently took his finger out and lick it clean. He knew he had to be gently with her it was her first time. Once he knew she was ready for his entrance he quickly removed his clothing and gently got on the bed over Rin. "Rin ...are you sure you want to do this?" he aked looking down at the beautiful flower before him.

"Yes" she cried out. "You will feel a little pain but it will subside" he replied as he position himself outside of her entrance. Sesshomaru then kissed Rin as he swiftly but gently broke through her maidens head, earning a cry from the young youkai. He slowly began to thrust in her. Rin felt the pain start to subside as she quickly felt pleasure run up and down her spine.

Tears ran down her face as she grabbed Sesshomaru silver tresses. Sesshomaru gently caress her breast as he kiss the other one. Thrusting further and faster in her warm passage. Without warning Sesshomaru turned Rin over so sshe was on all fours. He quickly grabbed her hips and thrust his member in her passage once more losing himself in her. Rin continue to cry out in the nite with her hand covering her mouth. Their bodies glitten in the moonlight from there heated play. Sesshomaru was reaching his limit and he could tell Rin was too.

Her walls began to tighten around his member. Before finishing he sank his fangs into her neck, earning a surprising yelp from the female youkai as he cum in her warm passage. He slowly pulled out of Rin and gently lied down taking Rin with him.

Rin gently lied down on his chest. "I love you Sess" was the last words she said before sleep claimed her. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed Rin's forehead. "I love you too Rin" he replied, holding Rin as the darkness soon claim him too.

SORRY EVERYONE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Chapter 11 will be up soon!


	11. Decisions

Title: Unwanted Feelings

Chapter 11: Decisions

Author: KogoHanaTsuki

As early dawn approach, Sesshomaru awoke from his slumber as he slowly sat up and turned his head looking down at the sleeping girl next to him, he groaned as the actions from the night before flash before his eyes he gritted his teeth as he ran his fingers through his silver tresses. (_How did I let things get out of hand?) _He thought to himself as he slowly begin to shake the sleeping female inuyoukai from her slumber. (_I must protect Rin at all costs this can be bad for the both of us, we have to get out of here quickly). _Rin awaken" He replied as he saw the girls eyes open she slowly look up at him as she smiled still half asleep. "S…Sesshomaru..what's the matter?" She ask as she saw his expression his golden gaze was form as he frowned a little. "Get up Rin bathe and get dress" He smiled wryly at her as he caress her cheek and slowly turned placing his feet on the floor.

Rin nodded as she slowly moved to the edge of the bed and stood as she walked to the bathroom and began to turn the water on to take a shower Sesshomaru quickly got up and lock the bedroom door as his gaze wonder to the bathroom door he walked over seeing Rin placing her hand in the water to check the temperature as his gaze fell upon the girls nude form as he gritted his teeth even in their situation he still wanted to take her a couple more times it was the way of inyoukai he adverted his gaze as he waited for Rin to be done. Fifthteen minutes passed as she slowly emerge wearing a towel as she walked over to the dresser as she open the drawer and pick out her kimono as she first put her bra and panties on then the kimono as she brush then did her hair she slowly turned looking at Sesshomaru as he was still nude she blushed seeing his nude from and engorge member he nodded his head as he slowly went into the bathroom and turn on the water for the shower getting in Rin was deep in thought as she thought about the previous night before and what they had done she blush furiously as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Ten minutes later Sesshomaru emerge from the shower as he walked over to his side of the bed and quickly put his clothes on as Rin gaze slowly look up at him she watch him as she then walked over to him as he was finished dressing he then walked over to the window looking outside as he then spoke. "Rin I want you to hurry outside go get Ah and Un get on them and head straight to the castle". He then turned and look at her as she nodded as Sesshomaru then walked to her he caress her cheek then smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Now go call for Jaken and he will go with you". He smiled as she whisper "I love you Sess" Then ran to the door opening it as she turned looking at him one more time before running down the hallway towards the stairs she passed Lukenshi who sniffed her his eyes widen as he realized her scent had changed , Sesshomaru walk out the door seeing Lukenshi's reactions as he saw Rin down the stairs he quickly stop Lukenshi from reacting anymore as he choked him pressing his frame against the wall. "Say or react in any other way and I won't hestiate to kill you" He glared at Lukenshi as he nodded his head quickly.

Meanwhile Rin made it outside as she saw Jaken with Ah and Un as the two head dragon was messing with the green imp , Rin smiled as she saw them in the distances she continue to run as she then ran into Nayami she glared at Rin as she sniffed her she growled as she smelled the change in her she grab Rin and through her into the wall as she lunged at her. Rin scream as Ah and Un dropped Jaken and ran towards the two female inuyoukai's fighting as they got in front of Rin as Nayami gritted her teeth as she look up at the two headed dragon the bared their sharp teeth at her warning her to back off as they then roared as Jaken came to Rin's side she was bleeding a little from the mouth as she whined softly Ah and Un slowly wrap their tail around Rin lifting her putting her on their back as Jaken jump on as well Nayami scream as she ran back inside the mansion into the living room as she saw Sesshomaru with Lukenshi, and her mother Lady Ritsuko.

She stopped for a minute as she glared at Sesshomaru pain and anger in her eyes as she pointed at him. "MOTHER HE……..HE CHEATED ON ME!" She yelled as Lady Ritsuko lower her gaze Sesshomaru didn't say anything or show emotion as he stood still as Lord Takemura came in the room hearing what his daughter said he slowly look at Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru lower his gaze thinking about what he was going to say.

Sorry that I took so long real life crap for three years I'm so sorry but I'm back and will continue the story forgive me for taking so long! Please read and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Unwanted Feelings

Chapter 12: Realization

Author : KogoHanaTsuki

Sesshomaru frowned as he glared at the female inuyoukai before him she lower her gaze as she was unable to look at him her heartache as tears stream down her face. Lady Ritsuko stayed quiet as for Lord Takemura speak slowly. "Is this true Sesshoamru or do you want to explain what happen here?" Sesshomaru look at the great inuyoukai slowly. "Yes I will explain what all has happen and why I decided to be with Rin" Lady Ritsuko looked at Nayami as she saw the pain and hurt in her daughter's eyes as she then reverted her gaze as she look at Sesshomaru. "Shall we go into the banquet hall then and sit down to discuss the situation at hand" Lord Takemura replied as everyone nodded and began to walk down the corridor to the banquet hall once there they all sat down.

Sesshomaru looked at the great Lord Takemura. "I know this isn't what we planned or agree on , I am a bit surprised myself the actions I have chosen and done". His golden gaze look at Lady Ritusko next. "I admit things got out of hand with Rin being in heat it was driving me insane I know other male inuyoukai's here as well couldn't bare it either, I love rin deeply and will protect the girl at all costs." He glared at Lukenshi from across the table, Lukenshi smirked as he glared back at him. Meanwhile Rin didn't go home she went back into the mansion unnoticed as she hid with Jaken as she could hear what was going on. Lukenshi laughed as he sensed Rin was nearby. "So basically you are saying you only mated with her to protect her from me and other males" Rin's eyes widen greatly as she lower her gaze . Sesshoamru growled as he looked at Lukenshi he rally wanted to kill him and burying him six feet under he look to the side. "Yes I did it to protect her Lord Takemura I'm sorry I couldn't go through with our alliance but you understand…" He trailed off as Lord Takemura replied. "I understand that you didn't think of how my daughter would feel your actions were to protect Rin so tell me Sesshomaru do you intend to marry Rin or my daughter?". He slowly look at Sesshoamru. Rin peer from behind the wall and marble pole as she waited for her Lord to respond. Sesshomaru look at Lord Takemura for a few minutes before responding. "I would like sometime to think about that" was He look to the side as Nayami frowned. "What is there to think about, I thought Rin was like a daughter to you!" She bit her lip as she stood from her chair. "But I still see she is more to you then just a daughter a lover? Mistress? What!" Lady Ritsuko looked at Sesshomaru waiting for his answer. "Rin means a lot to me I change her scent and I wont' leave her alone consider our engagement cancel". His golden gaze burned into Nayami's as he slowly stood turning walking down the corridor to the front door he had his gaze lower as Lord Takemura put his hands together shaking his head. Nayami scream in anger as she ran out of the banquet hall to the corridor and up the stairs. "I hate you Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken quickly went outside as they got on Ah and Un as the two head dragon began to fly off towards home. Before Sesshoamru left Lady Ritsuko stopped him. "I understand your actions Sesshoamru I knew Rin meant more to you she loves you deeply and you have known her longer take care of her" she smiled as she patted his shoulder. Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just nodded his head and walked out the front door as it was now midday as he began his journey. Lukenshi watched in the distances as he smirked from the stables. "This isn't over yet Sesshomaru make no mistake on that"

Find out what happens next chapter!


End file.
